Blog użytkownika:Panna Orzeszki/"Ingrid i Leon"
Witam. Kolejny One-shot. Nie mam nic do pisania. Dzisiaj będzie bardziej tajemniczo, a opowiadanie jest inspirowane "Alicją w Krainie czarów". Pisane z perspektywy Elsy. Przepraszam za literówki. Trochę słabę, wiem. ' '~~*~~ "Leon i Ingrid" Helsa specjalnie dla Gollie by Panna Orzeszki 3/3 Od początku wiedziałam, że coś jest nie tak. Było zbyt ciepło, żeby było zimno, a i tak poczułam gęsią skórkę. Czuję jak coś łapie mnie za rękę i ... liże mi palce? Moja więź z mięśniami jest dość wątła, więc chwile zajmuje mi znalezienie oczu, a jeszcze dłużej ich otworzenie. '' ''Pierwsze wrażenia po otwarciu oczu? Dlaczego tu jest tak janso?! Pierwsze co widzę do ostry blask. Natychmiast zamykam oczy i jęczę z powodu moich obolałych narządów zmysłu wzroku. Następne podejście poszło już lepiej, a po kilku mrugnięciach zobaczyłam źródło blasku. Słońce. Ogromne, jasne słońce. Nie żebym nie znała słońca - od zakończenia zimy ja i słońce byliśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Długie godziny spędzałam na słońcu, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam go tak jasnego. Blask okalał wszystko i docierał tam, gdzie nie powinien. Podniosłam głowę do góry i byłam zachwycona faktem, że mogę poruszać czymś więcej niż mięśniami twarzy. Czułam się jakbym leżała w miejscu przez siedem lat non-stop i nagle zerwała się na równe nogi. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i zobaczyłam ciemność. Czarny kolor migał mi między oczami, a gdy przestał chwiejnym krokiem ruszyłam przed siebie. '' ''Byłam na łące. Trawa sięgała mi do kolan. O dziwo nie było w niej ani jednej pokrzywy czy cierni. Same polen kwiaty; maki, stokrotki i masa innych, których nazw nie pamiętam. Ich 'tożsamość' zbytnio mnie nie obchodziła. Byłam przecież królową śniegu, a nie królową kwiatków. W każdym razie krajobraz zapierał dech w piersi. '' ''Dziesięć metrów ode mnie zaczynał się las. Mały zagajnik z jeziorkiem. Tuż nad brzegiem akwenu rosło spore drzewo. Słońce powoli stawało się uciążliwe więc z ciekawości postanowiłam obejść jezioro. Dopiero teraz zwróciłam uwagę, że jestem ubrana w zieloną suknię z wplecionymi kwiatami. Moja peleryna, kiedyś niebieska, teraz była kolorowa i bardziej wiosenna. We włosach miałam kwiat. '' ''Zawiał ciepły wiaterek z południa. Liście na drzewach zaszeleściały w sposób, który przypominał rozmowę. Ktoś stał przy drzewie. Jego rudawe włosy i bokobrody, które były ostatnio modne świeciły się jak ogień. Nosił na sobie prostą, linianą koszulę i podarte na kolanie spodnie. Spostrzegłam jego szmaragdowe oczy. Poczułam motyki w brzuchu. Cudny Chłopak patrzył na taflę jeziora. Był przystojny. Nawet bardzo. Można powiedzieć, że był piękny. Wiem, że określenia "piękny" używa się raczej opisując kobietę, ale on taki był. Nawet, gdy stałam obok on mnie ignorował. Nieśmiało zaczęłam: ''-Ekmn...Przepraszam Pana, ale czy...'' Zatkało mnie. Dotychczas dziwiło mnie, jak może kogoś "zatkać". Teraz poczułam to na własnej skórze. Niedowiary! Cudny Chłopak okazał się być Hansem! Jego twarz poznałabym na drugim końcu świata! Cudne-Okropne usta w połączeniu z Cudnymi-Okropnymi oczami tworzyły niezapomniany duet. '' ''Byłam na 100% pewna, że to jest Hans. W pierwszej chwili przyszło mi do głowy, aby go uderzyć. Nie zdążyłam jednak podnieść nawet ręki, kiedy się rozmyśliłam. Nagle całą moją agresję zastąpiło błogie szczęście. Nie mogłam powstrzymać szczęścia, chociaż go nie chciałam. ''-LEON! '' Zatkałam sobie usta rękami. Zamyślona na temat Hansa straciłam uwagę i z nieznanego mi powodu krzyknęłam imię Leona. Zadziwiło mnie to. Nigdy nie znałam żadnego Leona. '' ''- Wróciłaś, Ingrid. Wróciłaś! ~~*~~ -ELSA!, ELSA!, ELSA!! Jęknęłam, a może westchnęłam. W każdym razie wydałam z siebie jakiś dźwięk. Głos Kristoffa wydawał się odległy i stłumiony. Natychmiast otworzyłam oczy. Chłopak mojej siostry stał nad łóżkiem i energicznie mną potrząsał. Nawyraźniej musiał mną szarpać już dłuższą chwilę. -Czego chcesz, Kristoff? - zapytałam zdezorientowana. -Dzisiaj urodziny Anny!! -No i co? -Elsa! Urodziny! Anna! Tort! Przyjęcie! Prezenty! - szarpnął mną mocniej. Oczywiście. Dzisiaj są urodziny Anny. Dziewiętnaście lat kończy się tylko raz. To miał być wyjątkowy dzień. Wczoraj cały wieczór spędziłam na ukrywaniu prezentów. Położyłam się późno, może to było powodem mojego koszmaru tej nocy. Ale czy to był na pewno koszmar? -Dobrze, idę przygotwać wszystko na dworze. -Właśnie się tym zajmowałem. Skończyłem na napisie. -Świetnie. Zgrabnym ruchem rąk nałożyłam na siebie swoją lodową suknię, specjalnie z okazji urodzin Anny zmienioną na wiosenną. Taką samą, jaką nosiłam we śnie. -Sprawdź, czy Kaj.. - powiedziałam do Kristoffa, ale chyba mówiłam do siebie, bo jego już nie było. A więc sama zobaczyłam "czy Kaj.." i zeszłam na plac. Ogromny, lodowy tort dla Anny wyglądał apetycznie. Stworzyłam lodową podobiznę młodszej siostry i usadomiłam ją na samym szczycie deseru. Wyglądało całkiem nieźle, ale jednak czegoś brakowało. Stworzyłam więc posążek mnie i Anny jeżdżacej na łyżwach. Wyglądało świetnie. Wykreowałam na próbę figurkę mniej zabawną. Momnet, kiedy Anna zamarza, a ja desperacko się do niej przytulam. Moja peleryna faluje wokól mnie. Natychmiast zrezygnowałam z tej opcji, ponieważ a) przypominała mi o tym, że dwa razy o mało nie zabiłam siostry b) przypominała mi o Okropnym Hansie, a co za tym idzie też Cudownym-Okropnym Hansie/Leonie. Po chwili na czubku tortu leżała podobizna Leona/ Hansa. Na szczęście nikt jej nie zauważył. Natychmiast zmieniłam ją na mnie i Annę jeżdżace na łyżwach. ~~*~~ Przyjęcie urodzinowe minęło świetnie. Może Anna nie była zachwycona z przepychu prezentów, ale ja czułam się utysfakcjonowana. Zadowolona przemierzałam plac zamkowy. Sprzątanie na szczęście dawno się skonczyło, więc nie musiałam się martwić o porządek. Wybiegłam z pałacu i rozpuściłam włosy. Biegłam łąką w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Niebo jarzyło się czerwonym kolorem. Moja zielona peleryna powiewała za mną. Po przebiegnięciu kilku metrów zrobiłam piruet i runęłam na ziemię głośno się śmiejąc. Zamknęłam oczy. Po chwili poczułam słońce na twarzy. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam czyste, niebieskie niebo. Znowu byłam na łące, tak jak we śnie. Leżałam w trawie. Czułam w nozdrzach zapach kwiatów. Delikatny, letni wiaterek muskał mnie w twarz. -Ingrid. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Obok mnie siedział Hans. Wpatrywał się we mnie jak w obrazek. Gdyby to nie był sen, jego wzrok uznałabym wręcz za napastowanie. No ale to jest sen, więc... -Nie jestem Ingrid. Jestem Elsa. - odpowiedziałam. Nastała cisza. -Hans? - zapytałam. -Tak, kochanie? Kochanie? Phii! Gdyby nie ten jego słodki uśmiech to uznałabym to za żart. - To jest sen, prawda? Wszystkiego bym się spodziewała, ale nie tego, że mnie pocałuje. A pocałował! Dotykał swoim językiem mojego, jakby to były lody truskawkowe! -HANS! - krzyknęłam.' -Wybacz. Zbyt szybko? Znowu mnie zatkało. Nagle zaczął mi się podobać ten jego głupi uśmiech. Znowu zapadła cisza. Hans ciągle się we mnie wgapiał. -Dlaczego się na mnie ciągle gapisz? -Bo mi się podobasz. Zrozumiałam, że ze mną flirtował. Nigdy z nikim nie flirtowałam. Podba mi się. Nagle jednak zapaliło się czerwone światełko. Nie mogłam flirtować z kimś, kto próbował mnie zabić! Ale ten jego uśmiech. -Co się stało?- zapytał -Nic. Jak masz na imię? -Leon. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. A więc zagadka Leona/Hansa została nierozwiązana. ~~*~~ Obudziłam się zlana potem. Minął już miesiąc, odkąd poraz pierwszy Hans/Leon odwiedził moje sny. Zastanawiałło mnie czy marzę bardziej o Leonie, czy o Hansie. W każdym razie za każdym razem kiedy mnie odwiedzali czułam coraz większom radość z ich obecności. A przecież Hans możę już nawet nie żyje. Chora miłość. Ktoś puka do moich drzwi. -Już otwieram! - krzyczę zakładając szlafrok -Elsa... Ten głos. To Hans. -Hans? - pytam otwierając drzwi. Chłopak od razu rzuca mi się w ramiona. Pewnie sama bym mu skoczyła na ramiona. -Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Przepraszam. -Ok. Spokojnie. Odsuwa się ode mnie i siada na fotelu. -Kim jest Ingrid? - pyta Mimowolnie się uśmiecham. -A kim jest Leon? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania